Insane Saige
by Rebel Checkmate
Summary: The story about a girl gone completely insane, or so they say. Join Saige in her killing spree in my own creepypasta 'Insane Saige.' WARNING: This contains detailed gore, swearing, and implied sex. This is my own creepypasta, I made it up. If you'd like to use Saige in your story, please contact me first. Are you Saige's next victim?
1. Prologue

**Let's be real here. Creepypasta is my life, and I love creepypastas. So this is my own creepypasta. I will not explain it here, it will be explained in the prologue in about, right about now. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Saige Everfrost, more commonly known as Insane Saige, was a girl with a vivid imagination and a wild personality. She had the power to see otherworldly creatures that were completely invisible to others. As the average person would think, she thought that everyone could see them. But apparently not. When she tried explaining what these mythological creatures were, her classmates thought she was completely crazy, mad, and insane. Her nickname became 'Insane Saige'. Because of how 'insane' and how potentially 'unsafe' she was, her parents locked her up in a mental institution for the mentally ill. Saige was kept there for three years._

_That is, until she mysteriously escaped. It was late at night. The building was closed for the day until the sun rose again. It was August 31, 2009, at exactly 3:13, Saige had escaped from the institution. No one knew how she escaped. It was all hidden so well. All that was left behind was a death note. It read._

* * *

_"I was locked up for far too long._  
_Now I am finally free._  
_The demons will help me._  
_And Death you shall see."_

* * *

_Everyone who read the note later went missing at exactly 3:13, the same time when Saige escaped. They were later found a week later, but their face was completely white, with red bags under their eyes, and a wide grin that looked as if their cheeks were ripped from ear to ear. They had gone completely insane and had gone off the path of sanity. The next day, they had all died._

_The thing is, when they were found lying dead on the floor with a gunshot wound in their head. Their eyes were open, but they were completely pitch black without any pupils, and with blood oozing out from them. On the wall, written in their own blood, was a similar death note._

* * *

_"I have been trailed off the path of sanity  
And humanity.  
By who?  
My master, Saige."_

* * *

_Saige was never found and there were no traces of her, and no recent mysterious and unexplainable deaths. This continued on for five years. Just when the town Saige used to live in could rest in peace..._

_The same death note from five years ago had unexplainably arrived back in the town. Many people went missing for a week and were found at 3:13, and died the next day at 3:13. However, one lone survivor of the Frost Death, named after Saige's last name, who wasn't completely insane was able to tell a few clues to how these death's were caused and who was doing them. But all the man could manage to say before he went completely mad was before he was kidnapped, he saw the face of Saige. It was completely.. normal. But there were scars everywhere, and the most notable one was the large scar on her right cheek. Her hair was red, with some green streaks, but it seemed as if the red was blood, because some of the green was more of a stained color than green. Apparently, Saige's hair was dyed a pine tree like green, and her eyes are a cerulean blue. Only her eyes were pitch black where the white was supposed to be while her eyes were ruby red instead of blue. The survivor said that her skin was pale white, as if it was glowing. She looked like she was floating in mid-air, like she was a ghost. Her attire was just a long, white flowing dress, that was longer at the back, but it reached mid-air to her thighs at the front. Her knees were scrapped, with blood gushing out, but once the droplets left her skin, they vanished into red sparkles, like as if it weren't real._

_What really caught his attention, though, was the wound on her chest. It looked like her heart was completely ripped out. After that, the survivor had gone completely mad, and the police had no choice to put him out of his misery. They had shot him. It's what they had to do. That was all they knew about Saige._

* * *

_"Goodnight.  
Sleep tight.  
Don't let.  
Saige come tonight."_

* * *

_It's currently unknown how Saige picks her victims, where are her whereabouts, and how she drives people off the path of sanity. It's just unknown what her story is, or, more like was. Detectives and police committees are currently working on trying to see what could've caused Saige to have gone so crazy. Was she bullied, or just plain depressed and suicidal? Her parents were asked countless questions, but it led up to nothing. Nothing that could help with the investigation, anyways. Their only option was to clean out Saige's room. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but they found a diary that had a lock. They had managed to get it open. The first page was written on completely._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I can still see the demons... But why won't anyone believe me? I'm telling the truth, I'm not crazy _  
_I'm not crazy._  
_I'm._  
_not._  
_Crazy.  
I'm not._

* * *

_The rest of the pages were blank. Utterly blank. They checked the back of the diary, to see if anything was there. There was some writing on it._

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Heh, I've made lot of new friends. The demons I see everyday are my friends._

_They're loving._

_They're kind._

_They're caring._

_They care about me._

_They love me._

_So much._

_So._  
_Much._  
_  
And I love them back. Who's my next victim? Hehehe..._

* * *

_And that's all the clues they had. Saige had gone completely insane, or were these demons real? It's still unbeknownst to them, whether or not she was seeing things, or she could actually see the demons invisible to the ordinary, or more commonly referred to as the naked eye._

_But, anyways..._

_Who is the next victim? Is it you?_

* * *

**Phew, done writing that. I hoped you enjoy, there will be other stories of 'Insane Saige' later on, once I decided on what to make. Somewhat similar to Jeff the Killer, such as 'Go to sleep' and 'Don't turn around.' But either way, please rate and review. Compliments, suggestions, and criticism is completely welcome. Hate is not allowed, and I will report you. Have a good day, and bye.**


	2. House at the End of Frost Street

**So I came up with a story of Saige and her next victims. It kind of just came to me while drawing in my spare hours. I hope you like it, enjoy.**

**Summary: A young teenage couple buy a house that wouldn't show up on their GPS. They invite a friend over to clean. But, they may or may not have gotten more than what they bargained for.**

* * *

"Hey, are you sure this is the right house?" Lucas asked, pulling up to an old house he and his girlfriend had bought.

Shiloh got out of the car, taking her purse and suitcase out along with her. "I'm more than just sure, 1345 South Frost Street. The numbers match up perfectly, see?" She pointed out, seeing the rusty, faded golden numbers nailed to the door. Sure enough, it had the numbers 1345.

Lucas still looked troubled and in doubt. "Well, this house didn't even show up on my GPS. Hell, it gave me a dead end right when we entered this street!"

"Stop being a pussy and let's move in, Lucas." Shiloh rolled her eyes, walking up the stairs and opening the door. A huge cloud of dust welcomed her face with a slap. She started coughing, swatting the dusty air away with her hands. Lucas came running in, blowing away the dust and parting it away to dissolve into the air as millions and trillions of little, tiny particles.

"Holy shit, the last people who lived here ever heard about cleaning?" Lucas said, astonished. Shiloh got over her coughing fit and her breathing went back to normal. "I'll invite Ryan over to help us clean up this place. Hey, look at the bright side, they left all this furniture here for us." Shiloh said smiling, pulling out her mobile phone and calling Ryan.

Lucas shook his head. "I'm gonna get the rest of our stuff in here." He said, sighing and going back outside to carry in all of their luggage. The green-haired female sat down on the dusty couch, sending up countless of dust bunnies and clouds into the air to hop around like a bunch of rabid animals. The female blew them away, throwing a minor coughing fit. A beep could be heard from the phone. Ryan had picked up.

"Shiloh?"

"Hey, Ry!"

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"Not much, me and Lucas just got to our new house. It's dusty as hell, though. Wanna come and help us clean up?" Shiloh asked hopefully, checking out her newly polished nails. She frowned a little bit, as the coat on her thumb was chipped off a little bit.

"Sure, just use me. I'll be over in a sec."

"1345 South Frost Street is the address."

"Let me get Google Maps open..." Ryan said, putting Shiloh on speaker and going on to his GPS navigation system. He was silent for a while.

"Uh, Shiloh..."

"What is it, Ry?"

"It's not showing up on my GPS.. Just the next street, and that's it."

"That happened with Lucas's GPS too. Well, anyways, just keep going straight, there should be a sign, and then make a right and keep going straight and you should see the numbers 1345."

"Okay. Y'all moved into a weird neighborhood."

"Good bye, Ry." Shiloh said annoyed, hanging up and seeing Lucas bring in the rest of their stuff.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked, flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes with his breath.

"Ryan, he's gonna help us clean when he gets here. Afterwards, I'm calling Sheila to hang and you two idiots can hang or something."

Lucas didn't seem the least bit annoyed at the 'idiot' comment, but more about the fact that Ryan was coming. They had a, uh, complicated past that wasn't worth explaining, and even if Lucas tried, he could never finish because of him getting fumed up about it. "Ryan.. Of all people, why him?" He grit his teeth, putting down the boxes.

"You know, just because you don't like him doesn't mean that I don't. He's still practically my brother, so try to man up, be nice, and deal with it."

"Whatever, Shiloh." Lucas said. "Anyway, are you gonna help unpack everything or no?"

"Oh, right! Sure." Shiloh said, getting up from the musty couch and taking two boxes that said 'Shiloh' on it with a black Sharpie.

* * *

"Man, I'm beat!" Shiloh said, throwing her body on her bed and relaxing there for a while. Her phone was ringing, as she could, for one, hear it and two, it vibrated in her back pocket. She lazily got it out and looked at the number. Ryan.

"Hey Ry! Are you here yet?"

"Yeah, I'm right outside your house." Ryan explained.

"Let yourself right in. I'll go downstairs in a minute." The female hung up, and immediately went downstairs to meet the boy she had been waiting for.

A raven-haired male opened the door. He had swept-to-the-side black hair and cerulean blue eyes. His skin was extremely pale. Honestly, this would be the man of most girl's dreams. His smile was perfect, and snow white.

"Hey Shiloh. Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been awhile.. Anyways, so I'm gonna go get the cleaning supplies. There should be a duster here, though. So feel free to use it!" Shiloh explained, going into the kitchen's pantry to fetch the supplies.

"Okay," Ryan called out, grabbing the feathery duster and about to clean the coffee table, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a loud scream.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ryan immediately rushed down to the basement, to see a gruesome sight. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT, SHILOH?!"

Lucas's face was pale white with fear. He held a machete with fear. They were greeted.. By a weird girl. The girl was pale white, and had hair the same exact color as Shiloh's, except with red blood streaks. Her eyes were completely black, with creepy red pupils. She appeared to be, almost floating, with a long, flowing white dress that was longer at the back and longer than her height. She had cuts and bruises everywhere. A large slash on her right cheek, a deep gash on her chest. A scrape on her left cheek. Blood tears streaming down her left eye. A scratch on her right arm, self-harm cuts below it on her wrist. A ting, long cut on her left arm. A long, thick, deep gash trailing from her thigh to her shin. A stitched up right ankle with blood sputtering from it. And to top it out, a red stain on her chest, where her heart is supposed to be. It was stitched up, and looking like someone had completely ripped it clean from her body. Her neck also had a slight slit.

But, she did also have some sexy features.

Her hips were perfectly curved. Her bust was most likely a double-D cup. Her hair looked shiny and well-taken care of. Her skin was perfectly clean and clear, minus all the gashes, cuts, slits, slashes, scratches, and scrapes, of course. Her figure was really pretty, and she was skinny. Honestly, if she didn't look like she had just come out of an airplane crash, and had come from the grave, any guy would've fallen head over heels with her and would date her instantly, if asked out by her.

"Shiloh? Who's Shiloh?! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE~" The girl let out. She was laughing insanely, like a total maniac.

"I knew it! I knew this wasn't a good idea in the first place!" Lucas said, cowering a little bit behind the machete he was holding.

"What do you mean, Lucas?!" Ryan asked, finding a golf club and using it as a weapon.

"Didn't you find it kinda odd when this whole damn street wouldn't show up on the map?! And didn't you find it weird that no one lives in these houses on this street, except us?! And it's not normal to find furniture just waiting for you!"

"Wait, yeah! I just realized that! But I thought the furniture was brought in by you guys. Glad it wasn't, because you sir, would have really bad taste in style!" Ryan laughed a little.

"RYAN! Does this look like the time to joke about that?!"

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE, so! You didn't notice- NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE~!" The girl kept repeating that in a ghostly, maniac-like tone until she calmed down. "All of those clues~? Well, IT'S TOO LATE TO TURN BACK NOW~!" Ironically, thunder just boomed at the moment. Both of the teens screamed.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Shiloh came back from the kitchen with the cleaning supplies. She had a few bottles of Windex window cleaner, five rags, a mop, a broom, a bucket, and another duster.

"Okay, Ry! I'm back- Where did he go?" Shiloh asked, putting down the bucket and looking around for the boy, or boys. They were no where to be found until a loud scream was let out. It came from the basement. Shiloh immediately rushed down, to find nothing but blood splattered everywhere. There were pools of blood scattered everywhere, and bloody hand prints decorated the concrete walls.

"EEEK!" Shiloh screamed, disgusted. But Lucas or Ryan weren't anywhere to be found.

"Okay, look you fuckers. I swear to shit, if you're pranking me, I'm going to fucking tazer your ass!" Shiloh said, crossing her arms. Lucas and Ryan loved to attempt to scare Shiloh so badly she'll piss her pants. But they've done this one too many times; she's already bored with their tricks.

But. This... This isn't remotely close to a prank.

Shiloh decided to go out of the door and wait for those two to come out. But before she did, something was thrown at her. She jumped up a little bit, and turned around to see what it was.

She was horrified to death.

It was Lucas's head. Chopped clean off.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Shiloh ran backwards into the wall until she could go no further. The head rolled up to her legs, and her face was white with fear. She knelt down, and picked up the head, shaking and awkwardly. "L-Lucas..." She started to cry. "Who did this to you..?" She started to cry, holding his head to her chest closely and tightly.

Suddenly, Lucas appeared out of nowhere. But he didn't look quite right. His face was white as snow, his eyes were pitch black with red pupils, and he was crying bloody tears. He held a knife, and his neck appeared to be slit, with a golf club wrapped around his waist. Also, he looked as if he had his heart ripped out.

Shiloh instantly stood up and wiped her tears. "This-.. This isn't funny at all, Ryan! It's sick and twisted and just plain demented!" She cried out.

"Oh, but this isn't a game-... IT ISN'T A GAME! IT ISN'T A GAME! IT ISN'T A GAME~!" He said, having his knees all bent and pointing the knife at her.

"I better... RUN! EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Shiloh scrambled to the door, opening and shutting it with a _SLAM_! She got her keys and started up the car. Ryan was no where to be seen.

"I gotta get out of here, I gotta get out of here!" Went on in the poor, traumatized girl's mind. She finally was almost close to the ending of Frost Street, when suddenly the girl from before appeared.

"I WANNA PLAY WITH YOU, DEAR SHILOH~!" She wickedly, before simply looking at her dead in her eyes, and in an instant, her heart was ripped out with her own hands, and her she ripped her head off.

Lucas was dead.

Ryan was dead.

And.

Poor Shiloh.

Was.

Dead.

* * *

The next day, a detective and about five police cars went to go investigate the scene of the crime. The detective went by Markus Aristahto. Markus was looking at the beheaded girl and her no longer beating heart. The blood on her hands was clearly her own, and it made it look like she had done it on purpose, or in other words, suicide.

But that's not really what happened. And Markus thought so as well.

A police officer came up to him. "Mr. Aristahto.. Do you have any clue what might of caused this girl's death?"

"At the moment, I have not much to go on. Is there anymore evidence, or clues, Officer Bell?"

With a sigh, Bell shook his head. "I do not. But Chief Marckem might know something. He's over there." Bell point at a tall, fully-figured man with his elbow.

"Thank you, Officer Bell." Markus said, before walking over to the man. The man was finished talking to the two police officers when the detective came over. The man cleared his throat and faced him.

"Commander Marckem."

"Detective Markus Aristahto. Do you have anything so far? Because I just happened to find a house with cold-hard clues." The commander said briefly, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, really? Because I may just know what caused this girl's death. Do you mind having one of your men, and you of course, escort me there?" Markus asked politely.

"Yes, of course. Immediately. Officers Bell and Bajrah, car 104, to house 1345 at the end of Frost street, now." Bell, and another scrawny-looking officer came up, taking shotgun in the front row seats in the specified police car. Markus got in, followed by Marckem. Bajrah started up the car, and took off at the end of the street. They pulled up to the house with the golden rust numbers, 1345.

Markus opened the door and pulled out. Marckem and the two other police officers also got out as well. At the door step, lying in the doorway, was a body. A raven-haired, pale skinned boy. He was dead, yet his eyes were pitch black, and he looked to be crying black tears. There was a gun in his hand, and a bullet shot wound in his head. He still had that dreadful, creepy, morbid, wide smile on. Markus felt bad for the way he die. He'd seen it before, one too many times. He remembered it too clearly and well. The man bent down, took the gun from his lifeless hand, and shut his eyes briefly.

"Another suicide?" Bajrah asked, holding his pistol with his hands cautiously.

Markus replied. "I'm beginning to think this isn't suicide. But I can't confirm it until I spectate the inside of the house. If my suspicions are correct, then we may be facing a huge homicidal frenzy like History has never seen before..." The detective went inside, looking around. The bucket with the cleaning items were still there, sitting on the rug, untouched and not disturbed. Markus saw a slight trail of blood stained onto the shiny, hardwood plank floor. Although it was only small red droplets here and there, it showed him a path. He saw a door, with red hand prints all over it. And, he also saw a head. He bent down and took a closer look. Markus could already off the bat tell that this wasn't a suicide. This was a homicide. It was written all over his neck. It was purposely, and deliberately chopped, or cut off with a blade or knife of some sort. Bajrah and Bell were right behind him, pointing their guns all over the area. The detective took a deep breath, and opened the door to the basement. There was more blood-painted hand prints on the wall, and small pools of blood everywhere. But what really caught his eye, was the message scribbled in blood. It took up an entire wall.

* * *

_KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE~!  
__Those poor teenagers~  
__Such a shame~ Isn't it~?  
__Oh well~  
__Saige is back~_

* * *

That's what the message read. The detective shook his head and went out of the basement. The chief stood in front of him. He had a bored and yet serious expression on his chubby face when he made eye contact with Detective Markus Aristahto. He didn't look too pleased. The tension in the air was so thick you could actually, like legit, feel it crushing your skeleton.

"Well, were ya able to find out what caused this massacre, Detective Markus?" The commander asked, with his beefy and strong arms crossed over his chest, awaiting for an answer.

"I know exactly what caused this." The detective sighed, hanging his head low and shaking his head. "It's all clear to me now. The writing and the way these teenagers died made it way too obvious I didn't even wanna believe it. But it is, unfortunately, true."

"Well, what caused this mess then, Mr. Aristahto?" The commander seemed to have the slightest bit of worry flash across his face swiftly, quickly, and briefly.

"Insane Saige. She is back on her killing spree."


End file.
